In the field of firearms, sights are numerous and varied but are used for a single purpose. A sight system is intended to put a bullet on a target. Sight systems include, in a basic form, a rear sight and a front sight. Lining up the front sight with the rear sight is intended to determine the striking position of the bullet. However, there are added factors complicating this simple process. The distance the bullet must travel will cause a deviation from the designated target. In other words, a front and rear sight can be adjusted to deliver a bullet on target at a specific distance. A greater distance will result in a low bullet strike. This deviation can be accounted for by adjusting the front or rear sight relative the other. However, adjustable sights require that the sight be tested as adjusted to determine the appropriate amount of adjustment.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.